I touch myself
by 18mne
Summary: Sakura as meets Gaara after all the years apart.... Is Gaara a different person the he used to be? Is Sakura? Is there are anything between them?....Rated M just in case  may be lemons in later chapters & language... Isnt finishe yet!
1. They meet

**A/N: Well this is my first ever fanfic and please review and tell me how you think I should improve. I got inspired by a song "Touch myself" by Blondie. OK I wont bore you anymore, enjoy…**

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Sakura, 17, was a great medic-nin, the only problem with that was that she completely devoted herself to her work. After she had couple of bad relationships with Naruto, Sasuke,Kiba ….. she isolated herself into medicine, you can put it this way she didn't have any life.**_

As always she came to her work early, so she had time to change into her nurse uniform. She was walking down the hall to the Tsunade's offive to get her daily plan but she couldn't help but notice how all the other nurses were at a window of one of the patients. She decided to check it out…

_OMG, its Gaara. How did he even get hurt? What is he doing here? _All these questions were racing threw her mind.

she continued moving towards Tsunade's office

Sakura didn't even have to open her mouth as Tsunade said:

"Sakura, as you may already know, that Gaara is here. He got badly wounded when he was on a mission and ran into Akatsuki. I am afraid that the Akatsuki may want to get rid of him so I assigned you to look after him for the rest of the week"

Sakura didn't have any other choice but to agree.

_I cant believe she is making me baby-sit that a cold-blooded jerk_ Sakura walked into the room she could hear all the girls whispering jealously, which made her a bit happy.

When she took a good look at him, she finally realized why all this girls were staring at him…

_**Gaara, 17, really turned things aroung in his life. He was not hated by his village anymore. He was handsome , you can say he was a bit of ladies –men back at sand village and she could totally see why.**_

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off him.

_Is that really Gaara. He is so hot. Look at his muscular body, the firm chest, six pack that beautiful eyes of his…_

She continued on studying his features which made her lips smirk and she didn't even notice that Gaara was conscious.

Gaara didn't hurry to get himself noticed, he was enjoying his view as well.

_Wow, is that really her. Look at her breast they are perfect and her figure in general. She really changed_

"Enjoying the view?"

Sakura got snapped out of her dirty mind and back to earth. The question made her face the colour of tomato…


	2. Realisations come

Sakura got snapped out of her dirty mind and back to earth.

The question made her face the colour of tomato…

* * *

She couldn't get her thoughts together for a second

"I was just checking how bad are your wounds"

Sakura said. _God I hope he believe this crap…_

_Does she think I'm a total idiot!?_

"Well it hurts like hell"

"How did you get them??"

They talked about different stuff for ages. The time of Sakura's shift was over and she would've stayed longer but she really needed a rest as well as he did….

Sakura was on her way home while thoughts raced through her mind

_He is so sweet __and so interesting to talk to as well as total hotty and that guy is so dreamy… he would protect me and he would love me no matter what… this cant be happening I am I am I am………FALLING FOR GAARA _

**I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me**

She couldn't stop thinking about him, she was lying in the bed and all that was on her mind was him

_He is not that cold-hearted as I thought, actually he isn't cold-hearted at all, he is so sweet__…_

_He has the greatest body ever I cant believe I was so blinded that I didn't see him, Sasuke has nothing on Gaara…_

_Hmmm wonder haw big he is down there…_

Now she was slapping herself she couldn't believe how dirty minded she was, she also realized that the perfect guy she is looking for is Gaara

_Well there is only one way to find out his size…_with a smirk she turned over and fell asleep

**I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no**

Gaara had the same problem, he couldn't stop thinking about her

_She really changed, she became even more perfect then before.. she has really grown.. in lots of areas...i wish she was mine… is it only lust?? Do I love her?_

All this questions were racing through his mind

_Well there is only one way to find out__…_with the same kind of smirk as Sakura Gaara fell asleep

* * *

Next morning Sakura comes to her work and gets to her lockers to go and get ready to work, with Gaara, she get out her nurse uniform… 

_It better work…_


	3. Long lived crush revieled

Next morning Sakura comes to her work and gets to lockers to go and get ready to work with Gaara, she get out her nurse uniform…

_It better work…_

* * *

The uniform was much shorter now and really tight which looked perfect on Sakura she really flaunted all of her stuff

She went straight to Gaara's room he was awake and lots of girls were out at the window starring at him again…

"Hello how are you feeling today?' Sakura said playfully while putting the flowers next to his bed

"I feel better NOW" Gaara said that with a huge smile on his face and eyes on Sakura's chest and butt.

She could see in the corner of her eye him checking her out

_Perfect…everything is how I planned_

"Enjoying the view?"

_Wasn't that my line_

"Yeah, you look really sexy"

_He said and didn't even flinch, like it was just an ordinary question… god what does the girl has to do now to make a guy blush…_

Finally she just sat down next to him crossed her legs and they just started talking. They talked for ages again, and somehow it got to their early teenage-crushes and their bad dates

"Well I used to love Sasuke for 3 years.."

"like we didn't know that" she was interrupted by Gaara who was laughing now

"anyway, when he finally agreed to go on a date with me…I finally realized what a dick-head he was… straight after our first date I told him that it wasn't working out"

_Took her long enough to figure him out_

_I cant believe I am telling him all that_

_But she was so in love with him …  
_

"you didn't even give him a chance?!"

"why would I after all this time he was mean to me it was a time for a pay back!! And he didn't look crushed anyway!"

_ I'm suprised how easy she gave him away after all this years of loving him, fuck its my turn to confess...i can do it _

"well here is my story, i have never loved in my life. My heart was full of hatred there was simply no space for love."

"But haven't you ever felt lonely, what about Kankuro and Temari?!"

"I was hated by village so much that they took away my brother and sister…"

_That is so horrible, someone had taken everything from you…._

"I'm sorry.." Sakura said with a tear comin down her face

"don't cry everything worked out fine didn't it!?" He said whipping away her tears

_His touch is so great, I can feel electricity running throughout my body…_

_Her skinn is so perfect, she is even more beautiful when she cries… _

"we were talking about love how did we get into my family!! So anyway all of the emotions I had were hatred and nothing else….Nothing else until I met this gorgeous girl on the chunin exams. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen as well as the nicest person I've ever met…the only problem was that she loved somebody..somebody who didn't love her back"

_Is he talking about me..No it cant be.. Can it? Wait a minute it may have been Hinata she was in love with Naruto and he didnt love her back...  
_

"I still love her, she is on my mind twenty four seven...and now she is with me and I still cant tell her how I feel about her…"

_He love Hinata.. she is working in the hospital and if it would have been me he would have already told me by now…_

Sakura couldn't help it but her eyes started watering and she stood up and ran towards the door when all of the sudden she could feel two muscular arm wrap around her waist from behind

"why are you crying? Did I say something to hurt you?" Gaara was whispering into her ear, confused

"you shouldn't get up from your bed" Sakura said ignoring the question completely, and crying as she couldn't hold it back anymore

Gaara continued to whisper in her ear ignoring her as well, still holding tight to her

"the girl….it was you…I loved you all this time and I cant be silent anymore?"

She turned around so that their faces were just couple inches away, while Gaara had his arm wrapped around her small waist and with a spare arm he was whipping her tears off her face

_It was me all along, my perfect guy had a crush on me for all of this years…_

**You're the one who makes me happy honey  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine**

They stayed like that for couple of second just looking into each others eyes and then…their lips joined into a kiss which when turned a very passionate and they ended up making out for ages…

Suddenly the door swung open…


	4. Spark between them got turned down

They stayed like that for couple of second just looking into each others eyes and then…their lips joined into a kiss which when turned very passionate and they ended up making out for ages…

Suddenly the door swung open…

* * *

Blue haired nurse entered the room. 

"Oh my god, sorry I didn't know you were ….." Hinata said with her face red as usual

"Its just that your shift is over…" Hinata said still red and looking in different direction so she didn't have to face them

"I can go if you want me to?"

"No, it's ok. Sakura has to go home anyway to get some rest" Gaara said looking into Sakura's eyes

_His eyes are so beautiful. They have so much love in them…_

"I will see you tomorrow" He said it and kissed her softly on her brused lips.

* * *

When Sakura arrived home she went and took a long bath…. 

_His touch was so gentle, I can't believe that not long ago we fought each other only because of some Sasuke…He is so much alike me he had this love for me for so long and never __received love in return, I cant stop thinking about what would've happened back there if Hinata wouldn't interrupt us, the things were definitely heating up_

With all of her thoughts she got out of the bathroom and went straight to bed, in which she struggled for a while before actually falling asleep. All she could do is to think about him…

**I close my eyes  
And see you before me  
Think I would die  
If you were to ignore me  
A fool could see  
Just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees  
I'd do anything for you**

_I cant believe after all this years she has actually noticed my love and loves me back with as much passion as I do…_

_Well I have a little surprise for her for tomorrow…_


End file.
